Life's Suprises
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: First Beyblade fic!Maybe a bit OOC!Tyson is feeling lonely.Everyone is busy and left him all alone on his B-day! Until one intresting internet chat. Tyson decided to go meet his Internet friend and what will happen when he gets there!Chapter two is up!R
1. Default Chapter

**Hello i'm GothicPrincess and this is my first beyblade fic so please be gentle. Please excuse the spelling of places and titles. Please Read and Review!Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade though I wish I did!**

**"The Chat..."**

**"Man I'm bored" moaned Tyson. "There's nothing to do" "Hey!Gramps you here" he called from his spot on the dojo floor. "Lil dude you know I gots to be leavin soon, What is it my man"said Gramps."Your leaving,When" asked Tyson suprised looking at the luggage by the door. "I must have forgot to tell ya? Last night the NFA(National Fighting Assiotation) called me up and asked me to judge the national youth tornament, thats taking place tomorrow in Okinowa." "They also want me to become a chair person on thier bored of directors so i'll be gone for the next month or two." He finshed. **

**"But Gramps my birthday its in one week, you be here for it,right"asked Tyson sitting up. "Sorry lil dude but this is a big opportinty, You understand right"asked Gramps putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Thats alright Gramps I understand"said Tyson putting on a smile. (HONK HONK)**

**"Taxi's here"said Gramps his hand leaving Tyson's shoulder. Gramps got his things and Tyson walked him to the door waving him off as he turned to leave Gramps said "Besides your friends are coming and so is your big Bro and Dad, It'll be fine Bye lil dude." Tyson watched the taxi drive away and went back into the house.**

**"Yeah, sure Dad and Hiro are both workaholics and you didn't here the message last night..." though Tyson to himself.**

**FLASHBACK...**

**Good night gramps I'm gonna get a drink then head to bed" called tyson from down the hall. (_Ring Ring)_** **went the phone.But Tyson just ignored it and allowed the answering machine to answer it. He pour himself a glass of water as the answering machine began to play"Hello we are not avalible right now so leave a message after the beep(BEEP) "Hello Tyson, Grandpa are you there" came a voice over the the speaker."Dad" thought Tyson as he set the glass down and walked over to the phone and was about to answer when his dad spoke again "I guess your both asleep, well i'm just calling to let you know Hiro and I won't be hame in time for Tyson's birthday. We have just discovered a whole new set of ruins and this is such a big opputinty you understand right son? Well my workers are calling me see you we I can."(Click) Tyson looked at the machine and erased the message. "Whatever" he mumbled and went to bed.**

**Tyson's POV one week later...**

**Whatever its not like there ever home anyways, to bad Its not like I care or anything its been like this since mom died. Ahh I don't wanna think about mom. Why the hell is it that when ever its a big opputianty they say "you understand, right". God I'm getting irratated just thinking about it. Man I'm bored I don't have any classes to teach til later tonight. (Beep) Huh? Its that computer again damn that noise gets annoying. Hey I know I'll go on the internet.**

**Normal POV...**

**Now what to do"said Tyson to himself as he sat in front of the computer screen. "I'll play checkers" After he played checkers for a while someone he was playing invited everyone in that game room to go to Net Divers Chat room(a/n: not a real chat room). Tyson already being bored left the game room and went to Net Divers Chat room so he could talk with people.**

**(a/n:Sorry for the intruption but um I am changining the from of writing here please comment if its good or not?Now on with the fic)**

**"Sign in? Oh um what should my name be? ..."I know StormDragon67 Now hit enter!There all logged in now to chat"**

**StormDragon logged in.**

**StormDragon: Hey waz up everyone!**

**Kira Blader: Hi, how are you?**

**Ligergirl45: Yo s'up StromDragon!**

**Surferboy: The sky is up you idiot!**

**StormDragon:I'm not an idot and for your info right now my ceiling is whats up, so HAHA!**

**Ligergirl45: Haha Surferboy!**

**Kira Blader: He has a point.**

**StormDragon: asl? 14/m/Tokina.**

**Kira Blader: 14/f/Tokina how cool maybe we know each other?**

**Surferboy: 15/m/Oceanside dormrooms.**

**Ligergirl45: 15/f/Oceanside dormrooms.**

**StormDragon:Is there only the four of us here?**

**Ligergirl45: yeah everyone else is probably at the dance.**

**Surferboy: And were not only because you turned me down Ligergirl45, You brat!**

**StormDragon: Dance? What are you talking about?**

**Ligergirl45?**

**Surferboy?**

**Kira Blader: StormDragon do you attend Oceanside Academy?**

**StormDragon: No why?**

**Surferboy:This chat room is specifacly used by students from Oceanside.**

**Ligergirl45: Basically outsiders usally don't find there way here.**

**StormDragon: So i'm not allowed here?**

**Ligergirl45: yeah sorry, we have to boot you!**

**Kira Blader: Wait you can stay! I think your trust worthy enough to be allowed in!**

**Surferboy: Kira we could get in to trouble!**

**Ligergirl45: When did you become such a little girl surferboy?**

**Surferboy: LITTLE GIRL!Thats it you and me right here right now!**

**Surferboy has booted Ligergirl45 in to privite chat.**

**Kira Blader: She just had to make him mad!(sigh)**

**StormDragon:so its you and me now Kira Blader!**

**Kira Blader: Yep!**

**After StormDragon and Kira Blader talk for five hours more about lots of stuff they come to this topic!**

**StormDragon: So Kira you like Beyblades?**

**Kira Blader: yeah my favorite blader of all time is Tyson of the Bladerbreakers or BBA Revolution!**

**StormDragon:Really? Why is that?**

**Kira Blader: cause he's so cool I've seen him in person before he lives in my home town. Thats where i am right now i'm home on break then its back to boarding school.I wish I could give him a present for his birthday tommorow.**

**StormDragon: Your sweet you know that! Thanks for remembering my birthday!**

**Tyson on computer "opps"**

**Kira Blader:WOW you have the same birthday as tyson how cool! So what are you doing for your B-day tommorow?**

**StormDragon: Nothing no ones coming my friends are all to busy my grandpa got a really cool offer to be a judge at the Martial arts tornament in Okinowa. And my Dad and brother are archalogist studing ruins somewhere on the planet. So its just gonna be me all alone this year. It doesn't really matter though.**

**Kira Blader: Yes it is!Its does matter! Hey we live in the same town right?**

**StormDragon: Right.**

**Kira Blader: Meet me in the park tommorow. Up by the big oak tree where the old swing is. You know where i'm talking about right?**

**StormDragon:Yeah i used to play there when i was a kid. I have to go my grandpa students are starting to show up.**

**Kira Blader: Promise you'll be there!**

**StormDragon: Promise!**

**StromDragon has logged off at 7:53 PM STANARD TIME**

**Kira Blader has logged off at 7:54 PM STANDARD TIME**

**Ligergirl45: Haha! Were back! Guys? Oh well the OC is on anyways!**

**Ligergirl45 has logged off at 7:55 PM STANDARD TIME**

**Surferboy: The all left me oh well I cod always bug Ligergirl by calling her!**

**Surferboy has logged off at 7:56 PM STANDARD TIME**

**"Well that was intresting" thought Tyson to himself. "Even if it is some psyco out to kill people. If he killed me he would be doing me a favor."Ok class lets start with 100 sword swings, Fighting position, begin"he shouted. "Oh well i guess i'll find out tommorow after all I promised."**

**Well thats it for the first chapter! What did you think?**

**Don't flame me for having Tyson meet someone he met on the Internet! So here is my warning Never ever ever meet someone you met on the internet!Its bad but this is a fictional story and I can do stuff like this!**

**If you must flame give me a reason why! I promise it gets better its just a little slow at the begining!**

**And the OC is a tv show about people who live in Orange County C.A!**


	2. Meet and Greet

Someone told me the bold print hurts thier eyes so i'm switching to regular print ok now on with the fic!

PunkerPrincess unfortantely does not own Beyblade!

_Beep,Beep,beep, _"Hm, oh that stupid alarm clock" sighed a girl as she rolled over smacking the snooze button with her fist. "I don't wanna get up yet!" she moaned. "Kira you lazy girl get up its already nine" called a voice playfully from somewhere in the girls home. "Yeah yeah i'm going" The girl or Kira as we'll call her rolled right off the bed and landed with a thud. " Ouch I really have got to stop doing that!" she cried and stood up yawning as she made her way to the bathroom.

As she passed her nightstand she saw a little blue box all wrapped up in blue paper. Kira remembered the chat she had had with StormDragon. The reason she had gotten so upset with him for saying being all alone on his birthday was because she remembered how it much hurt when her mom was to busy to hang with her on her birthday. Kira smiled a walked in to the bathroom washed her face brushed her teeth and hair then braided it in a long braid that went almost to her lower back.

Content with her hair she walked back into her room to search for some clothes. After finding some she grabbed the box on her nightstand and ran down the stairs and in to the kichten kissing her mother lightly on the cheek. "I'm leaving" Kira called from the front door as she exited. Kira slamed her skateboard on the pavement and headed towards the park. Kira's outfit consisted of her light blue converses a pair of faded out jeans and a black tanktop that said Princess of Punk on it with her red Spit Fire jacket only zipped up halfway and was hanging slightly off her shoulder. She was your avrage punker girl who wasn't a total bitch. "I wonder what this guy is like." she mummbled as she skated along.

"Oh man i'm late, i'm late! Move it Tyson move it!" Tyson yelled out loud to himself. Grabbing himself a pair of black dickies off the floor and a grey independant shirt of the back of his chair he slamed a pair of black Vans on his feet grabbed his own skateboard and rolled out of the dojo in recored time. "Whoa dude that has to be the fastest I have ever gotten up in the morning". He fixed his cap and thought out loud "I wonder what this chick is like anyway, I hope this turns out to be happy 15 birthday not the day I die, Oh well" He smirked as he grinded down the railing past two girls walking up them and into the park.

"God why did I pick the old oak tree how lame" said Kira to herself as she carried her backpack and board up the big hill and plopped down when she got to the top. "I think because of its shade" said a voice from behind her making her jump almost three feet in the air. "Hahaha! Hey chill out but um would you be Kira Blader" Kira turned around and said "Storm Dragon right?" "Yep" said the boy in front of her he held out his hand and she took it "My name is Kira" "I'm Tyson" "Well now that the introductions are complete what do you want to do?" she asked smiling her bangs blowing in the wind.

"Tyson of the bladebreakers" she added slyly. "Aren't you sly?" Tyson asked sarcasticly. "Its a gift" she responded just as sarcasticly. "Wanna hit the skate park?" Kira asked rumaging through her backpack pulling out the little blue box. "Why not" he said sitting down next to her. "Here, Happy birthday!" Tyson took the box abd smiled "Thanks" Kira blushed "Not a problem, Well lets hit it" She laughed running to the sidewalk slamming her borad to the ground Tyson following suit he hadn't opened the box yet!

Ahh Damn writers block! It will get a lot better really please don't give up on me!Sorry it so short!

Thaks to those who reviewed!

TyKaGal: Kai appears later in this story I think you'll like it!

Darkangel030: Hee!Thanks

Kirra: I used your name how funny! I will contiune it was your review that made me keep going by the way!

Cider Fox: (glomps) Its ok to get carried away it makes me feel all fuzzy inside when people say they like my stories!

Chrono4747: I'm so happy you love it! (yayayay!)

Like it?

Hate it?

Review and tell me damnit! haha


End file.
